After the storm
by Lost timemachine
Summary: It was simple to Anzu, if Yami left for the Afterlife the world would again become simple and rid of life-threatening experiences and she and Yugi would have become a couple. Yami did not leave and hears her opinion. Yami-centric. Oneshot.


After the storm

Disclamer: I don´t own Yugioh. There would be so much more plot, and not so many strange battles if I did.

You are not supposed to kill people, crush their minds with your powers of darkness, leave the dishes in the sink or laugh manically in the middle of a crowd or want to steal someone's mate. These were things that are important to know in general. Of course Yami never had like rules. After all he had been pharaoh, and as a representative of god on earth he could basically do what he pleased. If you had awesome dark powers why not use them, right? But Yami did not use them because Yugi had asked him not to. Sometimes Yami watched Bakura gleefully flaunt his magic and the white hot desire would rise, and he would resist, and after a long battle with himself, emerge victorious. There were times that this alarmed him, and he worried about what would happen if he ever lost control of himself.

Yami looked around the small room, and sat down on the futon which was on a fold-out camping bed. The room was otherwise empty except a wooden desk, a chair and some dueling posters. Yugi´s mother had insisted on him getting his own room after Yugi´s Grandpa had explained that Yami would live here from now on. Yami had not had a chance to argue against this, not that he knew what he could say so that he could continue to stay with Yugi. He walked over to Yugi´s room, and his hand was on the doorknob when he heard Anzu´s voice say something about him. "I thought he would leave, Yugi, and then everything would be as it was before." Anzu sighed. Yami tightened his hold on the doorknob. "Was it better before? When I was bullied every day and you were my only friend?" Yugi said hotly, and Yami could hear the bedsprings creaking as Yugi stood up. Yami turned the knob, perhaps because he did not know what would happen if this conversation would go on, or because he did not want to know what might happen if he let it.

Anzu stiffened at the sight of him, and clenched her hand around the pillow, which for some reason, she had been holding. He stepped inside the room, his head held high and his posture was one he often used when dueling. However, there was no sly smirk upon his face and no glint in his eyes. As Yami looked at her he realized that this was not just a simple slip, this was clearly something she had thought about for a long time. Anzu was not being cruel; she was simply stating a fact even if it was a bit self-centered. It was simple to her, if Yami had left them that fateful day she and Yugi would have become a couple and everything would be fine. The world would again become simple and rid of life-threatening experiences. Yugi and Yami both stared at her, and she quickly bid goodbye to them and left the house, her eyes cast downwards. Yugi lifted the heavy golden puzzle from the desk, and put the chain around his head. "Partner, Yami said carefully looking at the small teen who now sat by the desk, comforted by the sight of this familiar movement. The former spirit opened his mouth to ask his partner if he really wanted him gone, but decided against it when he saw the expression on Yugi´s face. Yugi had begun digging inside his drawer for something, and Yami turned to the window, looking at the stormy clouds outside. "The things you could do, _partner_, if I were not in your way" Yami breathed, but his voice was not confident, it reminded Yugi of when they had met again when he was free from the seal. Guilt and shame was radiating off the former pharaoh, and Yugi knew this was a very rare moment. Before he could respond, or even remove his hand from the drawer, Yami spoke again.

"You could go study marine biology in the Bahamas, you could go to elite duel matches alone, you could- Yami sighed, his eyes glued to the treetops, swayed by the light breeze. He, the brave warrior pharaoh, a duelist feared across the globe, was afraid to turn his head, and look into his best friend´s eyes. Yugi dropped the video game he had been holding on the desk and walked across the floor, towards Yami. Yami did not turn around, his posture rigid. Yugi placed his hand on Yami´s shoulder, and Yami finally gave some acknowledgement of Yugi´s presence, by, in a rather desperate movement, grabbing Yugi´s forearm. He could have evaded the topic and ignored Yugi, until they would both snap, knock over the juice at breakfast and start to argue, but that had happened before and Yami had no desire to do that ever again. It had taken months to fully repair the damage that their relationship had suffered. However, Yami understood Anzu´s point of view, humans were creatures of habit and found it reassuring to be in an environment they knew, which was safe, rather than somewhere new, and dangerous in most cases, anyway. It would have been safer if he had left and taken the darkness with him, he was aware of that. Yugi would have grown up without him, and stored the memory of him deep within his heart, never to be lost or forgotten. Yami did not want to leave, even if it had been for the best, even though he was most likely damaging the fabric of reality by staying. He just wanted to be with Yugi. He knew it was selfish and possessive, but he needed him. The bare truth was that he no longer wished for golden sand or memories, because that he wanted to make new ones in this world. _Yugi would have moved on_. This sentence haunted him, when the wind howled too loudly and he could not sleep. He did not know if he himself would have, after wandering around in the Afterworld.

Yugi sat down beside Yami and looked worriedly at him. The former pharaoh was silent, as he so often was and finally met Yugi´s gaze. Yugi smiled reassuringly at Yami and lead him to the living room where they played some videogames. Things would work out, they just needed time.

Author´s note: Yes, it´s a Yugioh fanfic. I haven´t done one in such a long time, and I read the mangas I own again, and I felt the need to write one, so here it is. I found this on my computer as I was searching for a lost Hetalia fic. Here you go, it´s a bit old but I hope you like it.


End file.
